If I Never Knew You
by xxx music princess xxxx
Summary: What happens when a certain basketball captain gets into a critical injury that would cause his life never to be the same again? What happens when this injury makes him forget Gabi? Will they ever be the same again?
1. Troy's Injury

**Author's note: Hey guys! Well, this was just a random story plot that I thought of over the summer so… hope you enjoy! **

**Title: If I Never Knew You**

**Summary: What happens when a certain basketball captain gets into a critical injury that would cause his life never to be the same again? What happens when this injury makes him forget Gabi? Will they ever be the same again?**

Gabriella Montez was enjoying the cold air of New York. She has just arrived here yesterday yet she already felt at home. It reminded her so much of her childhood where they lived in Chicago, a place just as cold as New York. Everything seemed to be perfect here, Gabriella thought. _But not as perfect as Albuquerque. _

_Albuquerque. _Gabriella smiled at the thought of the place. _What was so special about Albuquerque?_ She asked herself and smiled, knowing there were lots of reasons Albuquerque was special to her. It was the first place since she left Chicago where she felt like home. It was the first place where she wasn't referred to as "the freaky math girl". It was the first place that gave her the opportunity to break free and just be Gabriella Montez and not anyone else. It led her to the best school--- East High. Where she met the best friends she could ever have. Where she had another reason for coming to school besides academics. And most of all? She met the one guy she could ever need. _Troy Bolton. _

She grinned at the thought of him. Remembering all their fun memories has been Gabriella's hobby lately. Memories from the time they met in a ski lodge up to memories of them as the most popular couple in East High. _I sure miss him right now… _Gabriella thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the big game. East High Wildcats' Basketball team was having their biggest game ever since the state championship a few months ago. Troy was for some reason, nervous. He didn't think he would get through this game well. _Because she's not here… _ he thought. He sure did need Gabriella at these crucial moments… Remembering that the last time he felt nervous about a game, it was Gabriella who cheered her up.

The loud cheering noise from the hallway interrupted Troy's thoughts. It seemed as though the whole school was in the spirit for this game. The cheerleaders were already starting their routine. Students were heading to the direction of the school's gym to watch the match. The school's band was already making a loud noise, which meant the game was going to begin in more or less, twenty minutes.

Troy groaned at the sight. This was making him feel worse… and more nervous than he already was. Did they have to remind him the game was about to start? Troy thought.

As he looked around, a small black thing in his backpack caught his attention.

This turned out to be his cell phone. He reached out for it and punched speed dial no. 6 and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A familiar sweet voice said.

Troy seemed to brighten up as he heard the voice. "Hey Gabs. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much… how about you? Wait a sec— Troy, isn't your big game today?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, and you had to remind me." Troy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, baby!" Gabriella apologized. "I thought you were gonna be excited about it,"

"It's okay. I'm just a bit nervous." Troy told her. Although, he was sure that the last part he said was not entirely true.

"Just a little bit huh? I am not sure I am gonna believe that" Gabriella stated.

Troy bit his lip. _Why does Gabriella know everything? _He thought. "Fine. I am _very _nervous."

Gabriella chuckled. "Troy, don't be nervous. I am sure you are gonna do well today. You wouldn't be the famous basketball team captain of East High if they knew you weren't good."

Troy grinned. He felt much better now. "Thanks Baby. You always manage to cheer me up."

"Your welcome Troy. It's my pleasure. Oh, my mom's calling me for lunch. I'll call you back okay?"

"Sure… Take care Gabi…" Troy told her, a bit of disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to end the conversation just yet.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too, baby" Troy told her with a huge grin on his face. He flipped his phone and pushed it into his backpack. He didn't realize that he was still grinning until Chad interrupted his trance.

Chad waved a hand at Troy to catch his attention. Finally, Troy saw the hand. "Hey Chad!" Troy greeted his best friend.

"What's got you grinning so… silly?" Chad asked trying hard not to laugh at his friend's goofy grin.

"Uh… Nothing. I just talked to Gabi, that's all." Troy replied, trying to sound casual.

"And you call that nothing?" Chad asked him in mock disbelief.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but Chad interrupted him. "Talking to Gabi means nothing to you? Yeah right! And I must have the _straightest_ hair in the world!" Chad

told Troy sarcastically.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's statement. After all, Chad had the curliest hair Troy has ever seen in his entire life. He was about to come up with a comeback to Chad when Troy's dad, who also happened to be their coach, came in the locker room. That could only mean that the game was about to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Troy was happy with how the game was turning out. So far, East High was winning by a margin of 10 points. That was quite an achievement for them. They had made a lot of 3-point shoots, courtesy of him and Chad. Troy could only smile. This game was better than what he thought.

Suddenly a loud shout from Chad caused Troy to come back to the reality of the game. He realized that Chad was throwing the ball to him.

He jumped as high as he could to reach the ball and sprinted to the ring for a slam dunk. As he tried to make the slam dunk, an opponent pushed him hard causing him to lose grip of the ball and falling to the floor--- with his head hitting first.

As he hit the ground, Troy heard the cracking of bones. He felt dizzy and passed out before he realized what had just happened.

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: There you have it! I know that it's kind of short but if I make it longer, I would reveal to much of what's gonna happen in the story!!**

**Well, I just have one request… please review!! I would really like to know the readers' insight on the story. **

**Negative and Positive reviews are appreciated. **

**Oh.. and please check out my other story "I will always love you". It's a 110 percent Zanessa story. So, to those who enjoyed the story, you are surely gonna like that other story as well**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! X.O.X.O.- youngwriter323**


	2. he forgets EVERYTHING

**Author's note****: Hey guys! Well, I just finished Chapter 2! I really do hope you enjoy it! **

**Title****: If I Never Knew You**

**Summary**

_Previously on "If I Never Knew You"…_

_Gabriella was on vacation in New York… _

_Troy on the other hand was playing for the Wildcats on their biggest game since the State Championship against West High Knights. _

_Unexpectedly, Troy gets injured. What happens to him? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella paced around her hotel room, her cell phone clutched in her hand. _Why aren't they answering their cell phones? _She thought worriedly. So far, she has tried to contact Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. But none of them has answered or even tried to call her back.

_Especially Troy… _Gabriella thought biting her lower lip worriedly. Gabriella has tried to call his cell more than Kelsi's, Taylor's, or anyone from the gang. Yet, like them, he wasn't answering or calling her back.

This was kind of unusual for Gabi. Usually, if Troy didn't answer her calls, he would call her back within the next twenty minutes. It's been an hour now and Gabriella has no idea of what was going on with her friends. _What if something bad was happening to them? _She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------

EAST HIGH FELT LIKE A BLUR. Events were happening way too fast and very much unexpected.

Especially to Troy's friends.

_None of them_ were in good spirits about what was happening. Chad, Zeke and Jason, looked very furious. Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan, were crying silently at the sight of Troy. Kelsi, still being her "quiet self", just stared at Troy's unconscious body, her brown eyes full of pity for him.

All of them seemed to be completely speechless and at a loss for words with everything happening around them. All they did was stare at Troy, bloody and unconscious, and feel tears welling up from their eyes as they looked at their best friend's state.

-------------------------------------------------

News about what happened to Troy was traveling so quickly at the campus. By now, everyone knows that the school's beloved basketball captain was in a critical state. This resulted to a very loud commotion in the gym. Students, much to the annoyance of teachers, were crowding the whole area—trying their very best to get a glimpse of the basketball captain's unconscious body.

"Everybody! Stop crowding this area or so help me I will put you all in detention!" Mrs. Darbus threatened the students, a stern and frustrated look in her face.

Nobody, however, was paying her the least bit of attention.

An annoying shrieking sound was just heard from outside the building. The students rushed to the nearest windows to get a look. They saw an ambulance coming to view just outside of the gym --- the ambulance that would _finally_ bring Troy to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

AT THE HOSPITAL 20 MINUTES LATER…

Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason sprinted as fast as they could to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). A nurse just informed them that the patient they were looking for, Troy Bolton, was rushed to that room a few minutes ago.

**Sharpay's POV**

Lots of things were going on in Sharpay's mind. She was worried sick about Troy's condition.

_What could possibly happen to him? _She asked herself for like the millionth time since that afternoon.

In her opinion, everything happened so fast. It felt as though seconds before the end of the game, Troy was making a slam-dunk that would ensure the definite victory of East High.

_Who could have thought that he would be pushed to the ground by the opponent during the last minutes of the game, in a really desperate attempt to win? _She asked herself in disbelief.

**-End of POV- **

By this time, they have already reached the ICU, just to find Troy's dad already there, looking more worried than anyone else.

"Hey coach," Chad, Jason and Zeke greeted Mr. Bolton, each of them giving him a slap at the back.

"Hey Mr. Bolton," Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor greeted him as well.

Coach Bolton gave them a weak smile. "Do you want to see Troy? He's inside that room." He informed them, pointing at the door nearest to their right. "But only one person at a time can come in."

"Can I, coach?" Chad asked Mr. Bolton at once. "I really want to see how he's doing."

Coach Bolton nodded in agreement. "Sure. That's okay with me."

And with that, Chad entered Troy's room.

Moments after Chad left, a doctor came in, apparently asking for Mr. Jack Bolton.

Seeing as Coach Bolton was the only "adult" there, she came forward to him. "Are you Jack Bolton?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Hello, Mr. Bolton. I am Dr. Aimee Sutton. I am in charge of Troy's medical needs during his stay here at the Albuquerque Medical Hospital. I have just finished studying his X-ray scans. May we please talk for a while in my office?" She told him, and judging by the sound of her voice, she had some bad news for him.

Coach Bolton nodded and stood up to follow Dr. Sutton in her office.

Apparently, the office was two floors down and at the very end of the hospital. Unfortunately for them, the elevator was under maintenance so they had to go to the office through the stairs. Jack Bolton, though very much athletic, was exhausted. The doctor seeing this, chuckled with laughter. "And I thought a muscular man like you wouldn't be exhausted going to my office." She told him cheekily.

Coach Bolton turned red in embarrassment.

It was a good thing that the conversation seemed to end there. They have just reached a door with the words _"Dr. Aimee Sutton M.D." _attached to it. Obviously, this was the office they have been looking for.

Dr. Aimee Sutton pushed the door open and gestured for Mr. Bolton to sit down on one of the blue, leathered couches. As soon as both of them were sitting down, she gave him the brown envelope with the name Troy H. Bolton marked on it, which was lying on her desk.

"Those are Troy's X-ray scans," she told him, pointing at the contents of the brown envelope.

Jack Bolton gulped and took a deep breath. With his hands slightly trembling, he took the scans the doctor gave him and stared at it.

Mr. Bolton, though he didn't fully understand the different figures in the scans, knew something must be wrong. He didn't know what it was but--- _something about those figures scare me. _He thought.

Dr. Sutton, seeing the look of confusion in Coach Bolton's face, further explained Troy's "situation".

"I have some good news and bad news about your son's condition," She told him. "Which would you like to hear first?" She then asked.

Jack Bolton felt chills down his spine. He knew that this question would come around sooner or later. _I knew she had bad news for me… _He thought.

Coach Bolton swallowed hard.

"I would choose to hear the good news first." He answered, wiping his palms on his pants. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what the doctor had to say--- whether it was good or bad.

Dr. Sutton grinned and gave him a knowing smile. "Good choice," she told him and further explained. "Looking at the scans, we found out that Troy has a fractured skull and some fractured ribs. We also found several broken bones and a damaged collarbone." She explained and gave him a reassuring smile. "But we assure you that those would heal in six months time through some surgery and a five-month therapy."

Jack Bolton absolutely couldn't believe it. _This doctor must be insane to call that good news! _He said to himself in disbelief.

"I'm sorry doctor, but you _actually _call that 'good news'?!?!" He told her or to be more specific, shouted at her.

Dr. Sutton felt it was unnecessary to explain but couldn't help it otherwise. "Yes, I do." And as she heard Coach Bolton snort in disbelief, explained further.

"Your son was lucky his fractured ribs didn't penetrate his lung. If that so happened, your son would probably die in three to five days if he doesn't get a lung donor!"

Coach Bolton was ashamed. _Turns out, that was really good news._ He thought. "I'm sorry, Dr. Sutton… I guess I was just…uhmm… carried away." He apologized.

Dr. Sutton gave him a grin. "Apology accepted." She told him, a smirk now forming itself in her face.

"So, uhmm… what is the bad news about Troy?" He asked her, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well," she explained. "Your son has _Retrograde Amnesia. _His brain was severely damaged when he fractured his skull and lost a lot of blood. Usually, a patient with this condition losses months or even years of memories… However, in your son's case, he lost… well… everything. He won't remember his name, his age, his friends, his family, his lifestyle and just… _everything_."

Jack Bolton certainly didn't see that coming. "Is there any chance that he would recover?"

"Fortunately, there is a chance. Patients with this condition recover in a few years' time or luckily for some, in a few months." She explained to him. " However, with the way Troy's brain is recovering from the damage…"

Dr. Sutton couldn't complete her sentence. She didn't know how to break it to Mr. Bolton. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and finally said in a small voice. "I doubt that he would ever recover."

The last seven words seem to ring in Mr. Bolton's mind.

Coach Bolton was speechless. _Never_ did it occur to him that the game both he and Troy loved so much… _could change Troy's life forever_…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note****: What could happen to Troy if he forgets Gabriella, his friends, musicals and basketball and well… just EVERYTHING? That would be so not good… Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… It took me a long time to write this! After a couple of distractions and writer's block, you guys are lucky I still finished it! **

**A HUGE thanks to the following for…**

**reviewing my story: ****HSMandChelseaFCfan****, and ****dancerlittle****, and ****Hollywood Girl**

**and…**

**putting this story in their favorites: ****brittanyisamazing**

**YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! **

**Well, that's it for now… keep reviewing! X.O.X.O. – youngwriter323**


	3. terrible news much?

**Author's Note****: Hey guys! I am really sorry for not updating. Things have been really busy for a while… well, anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Summary: What happens when a certain basketball captain gets into a critical injury that would cause his life never to be the same again? What happens when this injury makes him forget Gabi? Will they ever be the same again?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As early as six o'clock in the morning, Gabriella awoke to the sound of her cell phone beeping. Grunting softly, she opened one eye and tried to look at the time in her alarm clock.

Seeing how early it was, she couldn't help being curious. _Who in their right mind would call me at six o'clock in the morning? _She asked softly. _No one has ever called me this early except--- _

_Troy!! _Gabriella thought, suddenly feeling very much awake. A sudden jolt of excitement was rushing through her. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and expected Troy's name to appear on the screen. She eagerly looked at it and as she did, her smile slightly faded.

"It's just Sharpay," she said, sounding slightly disappointed. She put the receiver in her ear. "Hey Sharpay. What's up?" She greeted her friend, trying to sound cheerful.

"Uhmm… Gabriella? I have to tell you something…" Sharpay started, sounding unsure and nervous. She then took a deep breath and started rambling way too fast for Gabriella to understand. "I know that you're in New York and having a vacation and maybe I'm just bothering you right now, but I _really_ have to tell you something urgent that I know if I don't tell you, you are surely going to kill me." Sharpay finished, breathless, after saying such a long sentence.

Hearing this, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle with laughter. She just couldn't help it. After all, this was the first time she heard Sharpay sound so nervous… In fact, she never imagined that the word "nervous" was in Sharpay's vocabulary. "Shar, do you really ramble when you're nervous?"

"I do not, Gabriella Celine Montez!" Sharpay retorted, using Gabriella's full name knowing it would annoy her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. _As if I am ever gonna believe that! _She thought. "Sharpay Dionne Evans! You may be the greatest actress in the world but as your best friend, I _know _that there is something you know that I have to know yet you don't want me to know." She told Sharpay in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Huh??" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Obviously she didn't understand a thing that Gabriella said.

Gabriella just sighed and rolled her eyes once again. "Just spill it Shar!" She squealed, feeling slightly impatient.

Sharpay felt very hesitant. She had no idea on how to "gently" break it to Gabi about Troy's situation. She already spent hours trying to wrack her brains, but so far, her "usually smart and mischievous mind" was a total blank. _I guess I just have to tell her the truth… _She concluded to herself. _Even if it hurts… _

Sharpay took a really deep breath. "Fine. But promise me that while I am saying this, you are sitting down and perfectly calm." She told Gabriella sternly. "Got it?"

Though she found it unnecessary to do so, Gabriella followed Sharpay's orders. Something about Sharpay's worried voice made her think it was best to calm down before she heard what Sharpay had to say. "Okay." She agreed. She then sat down at the end of her bed and folded her legs to a relaxed position. "Now, I am sitting down and I assure you that I am _very _calm. Now, please tell me what in the world is going on or do you want me to die in suspense, Sharpay?" She asked her friend while edging from the bed.

Sharpay tried but she can't get the words out of her mouth. It seemed like as she tried to say the words, it would simply evaporate in her throat. And worse, she felt tears welling up from her eyes. She knew that Troy's situation would pain Gabriella more than her and their other friends. And for the record, Sharpay did not want to see another friend in pain. But still, she knew that Gabriella had the right to know. It would be unfair to keep this a secret from her.

Knowing this, Sharpay tried to gather every ounce of gut that she had. She just had to tell Gabi. _She had to…_ "Gabs, you've got to come back here…" Sharpay said softly yet dramatically, tears streaming down her eyes.

Gabriella was puzzled. _What could cause Sharpay to be this upset and dramatic? _She thought.

"Why? What happened Sharpay?" Gabriella asked curiously, wishing she could hug and comfort her friend.

Sharpay talked in between huge sobs. "Troy needs you here, Gabs" She said, in a small voice, almost sounding like a whisper.

Gabriella felt alarmed at the words. _If Sharpay is crying this hard and Troy needs me, _she thought. _Then something must be really wrong. _

"Why?" She asked Sharpay, sounding more curious than ever.

"He had an injury in the game… he's all bloody and unconscious… oh gabi, please come back! We need you here…" Sharpay pleaded, sniffing harder than ever.

The words seemed to hit Gabriella like bricks. It seemed like the whole world crushed as she heard Sharpay's news. Tears quickly went down her hazel eyes… the image of Troy…bloody and unconscious… seemed to stab her heart with so much pain.

Soon enough, Sharpay and Gabriella, cried together, breaking to huge sobs that seemed to go on for hours… The image of Troy haunting their minds, filling their heart with pain.

Gabriella knew what she had to do. She had to go back to Albuquerque… _She had to… _

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** There you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo- xxxmusicprincessxxx


End file.
